1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an umbilical medical device.
2. General Background
The delivery or extraction of fluids, pharmaceuticals, or medicines to and from patients may at times necessitate invasive procedures. The invasive procedures may be needed to gain access to specific areas of the body. However, these invasive procedures may often involve making deep incisions underneath the skin and/or muscles of the patient. As a result, the patients may undergo a substantial amount of pain. Further, a lengthy recovery time may be needed as well as an increase risk for infection. In addition, the depth of these incisions may lead to permanent scarring of the skin and increase their susceptibility for infection. For example, an incision into the abdomen of the patient to deliver medicine may typically be at least two centimeters to three centimeters.
As a result, patients are often hesitant about undergoing such invasive procedures. Accordingly, physicians utilize these types of procedures only when necessary. Therefore, the current modes of medicinal delivery are underutilized, which leads to a less than optimal approach for diagnosis and treatment.